


Mélancolie

by ukulelelover



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Cigarettes, Court, F/M, Mélancolie, OS, Un peu triste, jacob centric, mais ca va quand même
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulelelover/pseuds/ukulelelover
Summary: Jacob fume sur les toits de Londres. Cela fait trois ans à présent qu'il cherche une trace de ses amis particuliers. La vapeur toxique dessine une silhouette dans le ciel, puis s'évanouit. Nostalgique, il pense à elle./OS inspiré du film "Miss Peregrine et les enfants particuliers" donc si vous ne l'avez pas vu : SPOIL!\





	Mélancolie

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un OS qui est inspiré du film "Miss Peregrine et les enfants particuliers" donc /ALERTE SPOIL/ je répète /ALERTE SPOIL/ si vous n'avez pas vu le film, allez le voir et revenez lire cet OS après ! J'ai adoré ce film, et comme à chaque fois que j'adore un film, j'ai eu envie d'écrire un truc dessus. Habituellement, c'est vraiment ultra-pourri. Mais là, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt cool du coup je l'ai retravaillé et Tadam ! je vous le montre.Il se situe à la fin du film, lorsque Jacob (ou Jake, appelez le comme vous voulez) cherche Emma et les autres enfants particuliers dans les boucles du monde entier. Vu qu'il est pas raconté en détail dans le film, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être cool d'écrire là dessus. J'ai cherché d'autres fanfiction en français sur ce film sur ce site et j'en ai pas trouvé (il y en a une sur Wattpad c'est des imagine)...snif...je suis donc la première sur ce site (c'est légèrement flippant !) Si vous en trouvez proposez en moi ! Cet OS est court (628 mots, limite mon intro est plus longue que l'OS...) donc ça ne raconte qu'un moment de cette période et pas tout. Je préviens que j'ai lu le bouquin (que j'ai trouvé super d'ailleurs) mais que dans cet OS on s'en fiche complètement.
> 
> Je suppose qu'il faut faire un disclaimer, donc : DISCLAIMER : Les personnages ainsi que le film "Miss Peregrine ect...(c'est long à écrire à force !) appartiennent à Ransom Riggs et pas à moi (Sauf Jacob que j'ai séquestré dans ma cave) Sur ce, je compte sur vous pour laisser un revues et enjoy !
> 
> PS : tu as droit à un cookie si tu as lu cette intro jusqu'à la fin ^^

Jacob Portman tira sur sa cigarette, contemplant le soleil couchant devant lui. Le vent froid de Londres faisait naître la chair de poule sur ses bras et ébouriffait ses cheveux noirs de jais. L'esprit embrumé, Jake souffla la fumée de sa cigarette et la regarda mélancoliquement s'envoler en volutes gracieuses dans le ciel orange de 1943. La nostalgie avait un goût de tabac froid en ce début d'hiver. Assis sur le rebord d'un immeuble miteux, le jeune homme observait le ciel aux couleurs chaudes qui formaient un contraste avec la fraîcheur de l'air. Il lui rappela ces moments où il avait été un enfant au don extraordinaire attendant inconsciemment qu'on vienne le sortir de cet environnement trop ordinaire. Environnement qui avait été chamboulé lors de la mort de Abe, son grand père, tué par une créature que seul Jake pouvait voir. Pris pour un dérangé mental pendant plusieurs mois, il avait faillit se convaincre lui même qu'il l'était. Jusqu'au jour où, partant à la découverte de l'enfance mystérieuse de son grand-père sur une île au pays de Gale, il avait trouvé Miss Peregrine et ses protégés si particuliers. Depuis, sa vie avait changé.

Pour faire court, Miss Peregrine était une ombrune qui protégeait des enfants particuliers en vivant dans une boucle temporelle, en l'occurrence celle du 3 septembre 1943. Elle lui appris l'origine des sepulcreux, les monstres qui avaient tué Abe. Un de ceux-ci était malheureusement l'ancien psychologue de Jake, qui emprisonna Miss Peregrine ainsi que toutes les autres ombrunes pour procéder à une expérience qui rendrait les sepulcreux immortels. Jake avait donc décidé, avec l'aide des autres enfants, de sauver Miss Peregrine et de manipuler le temps pour ramener Abe à la vie. Après avoir frôlé la mort plusieurs fois, ils avaient réussis à mener à bien leur mission mais Jake avait été contraint de retourner à son époque, abandonnant ses amis.

Reprenant une bouffée de vapeur toxique, Jake promena ses yeux sur les filets de nuages roses. Elle aurait adoré cet endroit. Son imagination vagabonda tandis qu'il savourait la chaleur de la fumée dans ses poumons. Seuls tous les deux, ils seraient montés en haut de l'immeuble. Découvrant la vue magnifique éclairée par le crépuscule, elle aurait écarquillés les yeux d'émerveillement. Elle aurait avancé jusqu'au bord du vide, légèrement ralentie par ses lourdes chaussures mais toujours avec cette impression de légèreté. Elle aurait dévoré du regard l'horizon sans pouvoir sans lasser, des étoiles dans les yeux. Lui se serait approché d'elle, aurait entrelacé ses doigts avec les siens. Puis, la joie faisant place à l'émerveillement, elle se serait tourné vers Jake et lui aurait offert ce sourire éclatant qu'il aimait tant. Ensuite, ils se seraient embrassé.

La fumée blanche s'échappa de la bouche de Jake et il la regarda former brièvement une mince jeune fille au cheveux ondulés, une jolie robe légère flottant autour d'elle. Elle fit quelques pas, et lui adressa un signe de la main avant de s'évanouir dans le ciel rose. Elle aussi pouvait rejoindre les étoiles, là haut, si on la laissait s'échapper. Elle était libre comme le vent, légère comme l'air, plus fragile qu'un oiseau mais si forte à la fois.

Elle lui manquait terriblement.

Bien sûr, Jake avait aussi envie de revoir les autres. Il s'était attaché à tous les pensionnaires du foyer de Miss Peregrine, ainsi qu'à cette dernière, qui avait fait preuve d'un courage exceptionnel pour sauver ses protégés.

Mais elle... _elle_ , s'était différent. Il y avait cette sensation bizarre au creux du ventre lorsqu'elle le regardait un peu trop longtemps, où cette chaleur qui empourprait ses joues lorsqu'il repensait au moment où ils avaient failli s'embrasser à bord du ferry. Il y avait cette manie qu'il avait de toujours vouloir la protéger, alors qu'elle était bien plus apte que lui à s'en charger. Cette envie constante de la toucher, de l'embrasser...

La fumée empli ses poumons avec un goût âcre, réchauffant sa poitrine dans le crépuscule froid. Le soleil avait presque disparu derrière les immeubles de Londres. Jake ne savait pas encore où est-ce qu'il allait dormir ce soir. Il lui restait de l'argent, peut-être assez pour se louer une chambre pour la nuit... Il faudrait qu'il pense à envoyer une lettre à grand père pour lui donner de ses nouvelles. C'était en partie grâce à lui qu'il avait compris que ce monde ordinaire n'était pas le sien. Quand à ses parents, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne leur parlait plus. Il ne voulait plus d'eux. Ils l'avaient pris pour un fou lorsqu'il avait expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé sur l'île et avaient voulu l'enfermer avec un de ces psychologue incompétent qui lui répéterait que tout ce qu'il avait vu n'était qu'un fantasme tiré de son imagination.

Jake chassa ces pensées désagréables et tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Trois ans qu'il la cherchait. Trois ans, jour pour jour. Il avait fait Paris, Tokyo, Chicago...mais il fallait bien du temps pour la retrouver et il ne perdait pas espoir. Lorsque le moment sera venu, il aura tellement de choses à lui raconter ! Il avait encore plusieurs boucles à parcourir, et bien des sépulcreux à éviter. Le jeune homme souffla une dernière fois la fumée dans l'air froid. Le soleil était couché à présent, et la nuit s'installait sur Londres. La vapeur blanche s'évanouit dans le ciel bleu marine et Jake écrasa le bout incandescent de sa clope sur le rebord du mur. Les membres engourdis par le froid, il se releva en prenant bien soin de ne pas tomber et promena son regard vert océan sur le panorama qui s'étendait sous lui. Peu importe le temps qu'il faudrait, il la retrouverait.

_Attends moi Emma._


End file.
